For the Argo Two of course
by callmeincognito
Summary: When Leo asks Annabeth to stop by his room one night to talk about the ship, she finds out that's not the only thing leo exactly wanted to do.


Gently brushing her hair out Annabeth softly smiled. Leo had asked her to stop by his room later that night so that they could discuss a few things about the Argo two. Annabeth wondered why they didn't just talk about it right then but decided not to protest; after all, it was Leo Valdez. She put on a sweater and a pair of shorts and walked to the door. Gingerly, she walked down the hallway making sure not to make any noise. When in front of Leo's room she knocked quietly and looked around to make sure no one was around.

When Leo opened the door Annabeth was in shock. He didn't look like Leo…he looked taller, and easy-going, with a light smile on his face instead of the constant smirk he usual has. "Oh good, was afraid you weren't going to stop by," Leo stepped back and opened the door wider, gesturing for Annabeth to come in. "come on in."

With Precaution Annabeth stepped inside and looked around. To her surprise, it was actually very clean. Leo closed the door softly, "Not what you we're expecting was it?" he said with a low voice. "Actually…no, it wasn't; didn't think you even had the decency to have a clean room." Annabeth laughed a little and Leo just continued to smile.

Leo and Annabeth sat down on Leo's bed, "So what did you want to talk about again?" Annabeth asked looking up with her shimmering gray eyes. Truth was, Leo had a tiny crush on Annabeth, but he didn't feel like it was tiny. The way her Hair was always perfect without her even trying and how beautiful her smile was, Leo would have killed to be Percy. He stuttered getting lost in his thoughts about Annabeth, "I-I um..ah..um..THE SHIP!" Leo felt himself blushing and cursed himself silently. Annabeth laughed quietly and then shush-ed Leo. "Shh," she said still giggling. "Or you're going to get us both caught." Leo Smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…" Annabeth stopped laughing and got serious again. Leo loved that about her, how she could be laughing and cute but then serious when needed. "So what about the ship? Are all the functions running correctly? Do we need Celestial Bronze to fix Something?" Leo knew everything was fine with the ship he just wanted an excuse to get to talk to Annabeth alone when no one was around. "Um...no...but ah, how's our path for Rome? Did you maybe want to stop Anywhere or..?" Leo was improvising big time and getting nervous and running out of things to say. "Leo if all you wanted to talk about was stopping at places in Rome we do-" and then Leo leaned in and kissed Annabeth. For a second he froze up; he was kissing _Annabeth Chase_ he was overjoyed but then he imagined all the things she was going to go to him…if she judo flipped her own boyfriend what would she do to Leo? But he was kissing _Annabeth Chase _He'd wanted to kiss her since forever, well, what felt like forever in his mind. He started tensing up again so he opened his eyes a little to see Annabeth. But when he opened his eyes he didn't think he'd see what he saw. Their lips had only been connected for about three seconds and Annabeth wasn't exactly kissing him or pulling away and he was sort of wondering why. But He saw her frozen with her gray eyes wide with fear and shock his brown eyes did the same thing and they both Froze.

Annabeth regained consciousness again and pulled away. She looked like she didn't know what to do. She was looking at the ground and her hair was perfectly cascaded over her shoulders and over her Exposed Collar bones from her Sweater falling; and it drove Leo Crazy. He really did feel bad about kissing Annabeth but at the same time he didn't regret it one bit. And then looking at Annabeths hair, trying not to make it obvious, he followed it down to her Collar bones and Noticed her bra strap, and only her bra strap on her shoulders. He started to feel his palms get sweaty and his foot tapping lightly.

"Annabeth I-" Leo started, but then was cut off by Annabeth who slapped him; and she slapped him_ hard._ "What In the Hades is wrong with you Valdez! Why the hell did you kiss me!" Leo was on the verge of tears from the guilt his cheek didn't even hurt anymore. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "Annabeth I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Percy, I'll do whatever you want, I'll never look at you again, never talk to you again, anything; _Please _just don't tell Percy. I-" and then the tears started coming. Leo was really embarrassed but he felt so bad he couldn't stop them.

Annabeth felt horrible for yelling at him and she scooted closer to him and took his hands away from his face and held them in hers, well the best she could considering her hands we're smaller than his. And then she started wiping the tears from his eyes, "Leo I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I ju-" Leo sniffled a bit. "Don't be sorry, you had every right to, I'm such an idiot I never should have done that." And then he started crying again. "Leo, Please…" And he really did try to stop but the pleading from Annabeth made him wish that she was his girlfriend and that he hadn't kissed her because Percy will probably murder him tomorrow. Annabeth panicked and she knew it was stupid and she would probably pay for this later but she leaned in and kissed Leo; A soft and warm kiss. But it didn't stop when she thought it would. Leo knew just what to do to make the kiss last longer, he had to be in control. After kissing for a few more seconds Leo started wrapping his hands around her waist and annabeth lost her breath for a second. As his hands touched her hips they we're icy cold. But as he wrapped his hands further around them he made sure to keep them warm.

Annabeth didn't like this at all; she felt as if she was trapped. She has and an answer for just about everything but Leo Valdez was about the most confusing thing to her mind. She was pulled on top of his lap and panicking she wrapped her arms around his neck still kissing him. She felt his hands on her Waist (which was under her shirt) starting to wonder further and further up. But it was Pleasurable for some reason, how he would stop heating his hands so that they we're cold again and then started making them warmer and warmer; sending trills of electricity down her back. No, Leo didn't compare to Percy, but she enjoyed how she was feeling. After the realization that she had been kissing Leo for at least five minutes now she knew she needed to stop; right then and there. But then it came, when he kept running his hands up Annabeth's torso he hit her bra and while still sitting on his lap she felt a little, or should I say big something she shouldn't have. She didn't want to end up having sex with him, she was waiting to do that with Percy, but Leo on the other hand had already gotten a little too excited. He knew he couldn't have sex with annabeth, he would do anything to be able to but he knew that was never going to happen, so he did what he could without trying to scare her more than she probably already was.

Leo ran his hands down her stomach and back down to her waist pulling on her sweater revealing a lot more than he hoped for, which was quite alright with him. He broke away from the kiss and started kissing down Annabeth's neck and to his surprise she started moaning. Not to loud but quietly. But that was music to Leo's ears. Annabeth felt amazing. But she knew she had to stop soon or it would be too late for her to want to stop. Leo continued kissing down her neck until he was at her chest and then found himself down at her breasts. In Leo's eyes they were perfect, just big enough, but not too big, they complemented her small frame perfectly.

Leo started up again to her neck and again annabeth moaned, after all it was her weak spot. She needed a distraction to get Leo away from there before he ended up on top of her naked. She pushed deeper into the kiss desperately trying to gain back control, which worked. Annabeth realized, all she had to do was give Leo what he wanted and she was back in control with him wrapped around her finger. She pushed in even harder leaving Leo Awestruck and forgetting how to kiss. She knew It was working his hands were still exploring the upper part of her torso but going a lot slower. She knew she had to be careful though. If she put too much in he would end up with a massive boner and her not being able to just walk away. Annabeth did feel amazing and was starting to get turned on a little by what she was feeling but she knew she had to control herself. Stupidly, she took off her sweater and started pushing up her breasts against Leo. She felt his hands start to get rough and not as gentle as they we're before. He started kissing harder and his hands went back down to her waist; except they didn't exactly stop there. Annabeth felt herself shaking and pushed back even harder and pulled Leo's shirt off gently running her finger down the back of his neck, and then slowly his back. She felt a chill go down his back and knew it was working. Leo on the other hand was beyond the point of return. He wanted annabeth, and he was about willing to do anything to get her to break. He grabbed her breasts in his hands and started squeezing them and rubbing them. But Annabeth wasn't going to give it. And she knew just what she needed to do to end this; but Leo wasn't ready to give up. Realizing that annabeth was slowly pushing him down to get on top of him then get away, Leo started smiling and rolled over putting Annabeth down on the bed under him. Annabeth cursed herself silently and then froze. Leo got on his knees still somewhat on top of her and started kissing down from her neck to her chest to her breasts to her stomach and lower and lower. Annabeth was struggling to keep strong and Leo knew it. She started moaning again but his time louder. And she knew she needed to stop it now. She tried to say his name between moans to get him to come back to kissing her so that she could get him under her but was he was slowly pulling her shorts down just a little to kiss right where she would snap, but as he was about to kiss her she accidentally moaned "Leo" and his old smirk came back to his face. He started kissing everywhere underneath her waist and just above her vagina. And Leo's plan worked, she snapped, and Leo could tell by the way she was gripping the bed sheets desperately trying to fight what she felt. And he kept kissing her; and soon he even started running his tongue everywhere across, and a little inside the lower half of her, leaving annabeth struggling not to scream out in pleasure. He then pulled her shorts and her underwear down all the way and started making his way into her. He licked up and down and everywhere as much as he could giving annabeth the pleasure the desperately wanted but wouldn't say. As she cumed Leo licked up every last bit of it. It actually tasted like Vanilla to him and he wanted more. After about 10 more minutes of Leo getting to explore the inside of Annabeth and her moaning as quietly as she could, (which wasn't very quiet, it's a miracle no one woke up) Leo then slowly trailed back up tracing his finger across her switching it from warm to cold. He came back up to Annabeth and whispered in her ear seductively while still tracing his finger around the lower half of her, "yes?" she gritted her teeth and then pulled him back on top of her kissing him aggressively, pushing her hips up against his, and then not waiting a minute sooner to jump on top of him. But in the process her underwear fell off completely. Leo on the other hand felt as If his erection was going to rip though his shorts anytime soon. And Annabeth felt herself getting even wetter feeling Leo's boner push against her. She was not going to give him a blow job. She was sure of that. But she needed something else before she ended up under him again. But when She lest expected it Leo sat up and got her in his control; he then started kissing her again got his hands to the lower half of her and started rubbing her. Annabeth didn't know what to do. She wanted to just lay back and let Leo do anything he wanted to her, but she of course couldn't do that. Though she struggled to fight the pleasure and Moans (Which she still let out) she got Leo back down under her.

She sat upright on top of him and smiled. "You can do _anything_ you want with me Mr. bad boy Supreme, and I _know _you want that," She said tracing her finger down his hard muscular abs winking and biting her lip. "But first," Annabeth scooted down a little so that she was a little below Leo's dick and traced her finger around his boner sticking up from his pants. "You've got to catch me." She smirked and quickly grabbed her shirt, shorts, and underwear, and ran for the corner. Leo had an evil smile painted across his face and his eyes we're rough and demanding. Annabeth ran for the corner and hid her clothes behind her, except for her underwear, she slipped those on real quick, and then turned around and continued to bite her lip and twirl her hair around her finger. Leo started at her body up and down like eyeing a piece of prey. When Leo walked up to her in the corner Annabeth did her best to stare at him the way he was at her. "The corner was the best place you could have hid?" he said smirking and raising an eyebrow. Annabeth smirked and twirled her hair around her fingers and then started pulling Leo's pants and boxers down. She had hid her clothes being her legs so that when she went down on her knees she could grab her clothes and run. She pulled her bra down a little more than Leo asked for, but he wasn't complaining. "oops."She said pushing her breasts out even more. She then continued pulling Leo's pants down as she did she slowly started getting on her knees and for a second she froze. Now Leo's wasn't as big as Percy's, and no she had not had sex with Percy yet, she could tell whenever he had only his boxers on and he got a boner, but in front of her it seemed gigantic.

Annabeth almost lost focus but then she remembered her plan and quickly grabbed her clothes and ran for the door. She smirked and turned to Leo who was standing naked with his moth wide open. "Like I was saying, if that's all you wanted to talk about, we don't have time to stop in Rome, we'll be too busy." Annabeth opened the door quietly and walked back to her room.


End file.
